X Aphro
X Aphro (クロスアフロ Kurosu Afuro) is the pirate doctor of The Jolly Pirates, and a former member of The Valkyrie Pirates. Aphro was first introduced as The Valkyrie Pirates' female doctor, and was eventually won in a Davy Back Fight against The Jolly Pirates, as the crew needed a doctor to heal an injured Wyatt. This made Aphro the first and only crew member to be recruited through a Davy Back Fight, making his membership unique. Aphro is also a cross dressing exile of Drum Island, having been forced to leave during Wapol's reign. After which, Aphro became a nomad, with the hopes to sell his bizarre medicines to passing strangers. During his travels, he seemingly met and befriended Bentham, who taught Aphro about the Okama Way and instructed him in the use of Okama Kenpo. This cemented Aphro's choice to live as a cross dresser, and made him grateful for his encounter with Bentham. It should also be noted that Aphro soon chose to be addressed with male pronouns after joining The Jolly Pirates; further confusing what his true gender is. The confusion lies at the fact that before the time skip, Aphro was androgynous, and so he had features of both men and women. After the time skip, and due to the creation of his Gender Tablets, Aphro has shown the ability to switch between two distinct genders, one male and one female. This has effectively separated his original androgynous self. During the time skip, it was revealed that Aphro, with Spike in tow, returned to Drum Island for their training. Once there, Aphro had met Dr. Kureha, and soon enough had received training under her. There was a joke that seemed to imply that as Aphro is now a fellow student of Kureha, that Chopper became Aphro's senior colleague, as he was taught first. This also seems to imply that both Aphro and Spike now know of Chopper and his accomplishments, but neither have said much about him upon returning from their training. Aphro is the fifth member to join sides with The Jolly Pirates, and is known for being the sixth member altogether. It was revealed that Aphro's dream is to create a cure-all drug, which will heal illnesses and alleviate other uncommon ailments. It was hinted at that Aphro's Gender Tablets were the next step in creating his cure-all drug. Due to his affiliations with The Jolly Pirates, and the outrageous actions he participated in with them, Aphro was branded with an 30,000,000 bounty by the Marines. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Agility Endurance Weapons Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Relationships Crew The Valkyrie Pirates The Jolly Pirates Family Friends Bentham Ika Bounty Hunters Kureha Enemies Marines The Collosal Pirates The No Beard Pirates Other History Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Okama Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Valkyrie Pirates Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:One Dream Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:One Piece